<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【XFF】歡樂森林家族 by Anstrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684734">【XFF】歡樂森林家族</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid'>Anstrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>C-Pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 舊文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>擬動物化</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【XFF】歡樂森林家族</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在比從前更從前的從前，偏遠的山區中有一群森林家族，肉食動物跟草食動物被有智慧的長老劃分成兩個區域居住，河水不犯井水，和平共處、和樂融融。</p><p>方家位於草食村繁華大街的快樂里的開心巷中，家中有方爸和方媽，還有一只知書識禮、性格很謙和的兒子----方啾啾，一家三口生活得很平靜。</p><p>方啾啾是只瘦瘦的，長相很平凡的小兔子(而且有近視)，所以村裡的閏女都不把他視為戀愛對像，總是把他當成和藹可親的大哥哥般。傳說有一只小鳥很喜歡啾啾，立下每天清晨只為他唱歌的宏願，結果被爸媽罵了三天三夜後打消了念頭，以後在村頭看到兔影就嚇得飛到村尾。</p><p> </p><p>方啾啾到適婚的年齡了，可是鄰居的閏女都訂婚了，沒有人要選這不英俊的小兔子，只是偶爾來家中打個醬油就回去了。方啾啾為這件事苦惱了很久、很久，天天對手指 (雖然他只有三只手指)，後來無可奈何之下也豁達起來了。</p><p> </p><p>看來上天也不不忍心這樣乖的啾啾孤獨終老，天降了個大驚喜。</p><p>有天菩薩心腸的方爸爸抱回了一團軟綿綿、雪白的東西，正在廚房清蒸雜草的方啾啾以為老爸買回了一床被子，沒怎麼在意，繼續準備午餐。</p><p>「你好好照顧他囉。」爸爸拋下了一句奇怪的話，跟媽媽甜蜜恩愛的去辨年貨了。</p><p>方啾啾疑惑的放下鍋子，轉身奔到床上的「被子」旁邊，發現那團毛茸茸看來很好摸的東西，正有節奏的輕微起伏著。</p><p>嚇!!!竟然是有呼吸的動物。</p><p>他用兔掌輕輕把不知名的動物翻過來，伸頭過去看仔細...</p><p> </p><p>方啾啾屏住了呼吸，看痴了。</p><p>那是一只長得非常、非常、非常可愛的小羊，毛色白如雪，臉圓圓的，小嘴紅潤潤的，睡得很甜。方啾啾的心跳得很快，用掌心最柔軟的地方情不自禁的按上人家嫩滑的臉頰上，然後又很不好意思的收回去，臉色飛上紅暈。這只小羊是他看過最美麗的動物了。</p><p>雖然這樣想，一定會給青梅竹馬的小菲安娜罵他沒出息，都沒看過肉食村小花豹的皮毛多漂亮。可是他就是覺得小羊長得很溫馨(?)又溫暖，讓他的心跳「呯呯、呯呯」像在賽跑。</p><p>而且小羊像初生嬰兒般無邪，散發著軟糖般甜甜的味道，讓方啾啾雙掌不禁互相磨蹭著，好想再摸摸他被風吹得鬆軟的羊毛哦。</p><p>他的兔掌伸出去又收回來，又伸出去又膽怯的收回來...又伸...</p><p>就在小兔天人交戰的時刻，小羊從海棠春睡(?)中悠悠轉醒了，用小羊蹄揉揉迷朦的雙眸，粉嫩的嘴唇噘起，喃喃咕噥念著什麼，聲音非常好聽。</p><p>方啾啾精準的掩住了痕癢的鼻子，怕第一次見面就把鼻血噗郝噴到人家身上，來個羊體彩繪，那就很難解釋了。</p><p> </p><p>方啾啾眨巴、眨巴著期待的小眼睛，等待小羊睡醒。</p><p>小羊忽然「喝叱!!」大叫一聲，快速翻個身，原來想英勇的打個跟斗!</p><p>怎料「撲通!」一聲滾跌在地板上，痛得圓大眼睛立即噴淚，別過臉、用羊蹄狠狠抹走。</p><p>哼，男子漢才不怕痛，眼淚是弱者才有的東西。</p><p> </p><p>啾啾慌張的奔過去，把精彩的摔在地上的羊兒拉起來，「你、你沒事吧?」</p><p>小羊不甘示弱，來個抓擒把啾啾的兔掌扭住，用他認為最兇狠的目光死瞪著陌生的兔子!!</p><p>瞪瞪瞪瞪瞪....噢，眼睛瞪得好酸，可是仍是不能放鬆，繼續瞪瞪瞪...</p><p> </p><p>啾啾被他一輪深情(?)凝視弄得很害羞，羞澀的低下頭臉龐更紅了。</p><p>「你是誰!?」羊兒的聲音很威猛，是標準的男中音，比天天在村口唱歌跳舞的羅小豬更好聽。</p><p>小兔用單掌撥好凌亂的兔毛，彬彬有禮的回答「我是方啾啾。」</p><p>羊兒呆滯一會，環視佈置得很精緻的小木屋，好像現在才醒覺自己在那兒，微窘的鬆開人家的兔掌。</p><p> </p><p>「對不起，」小羊用內疚得快死去的聲音道歉，然後報上了名字「我叫蕭噔噔。」</p><p>方啾啾驚喜的回望他，「名字很適合你。」</p><p>剛才一直被瞪的時候，他就猜到他的名字一定很有氣勢的了。</p><p> </p><p>「你好。」方啾啾伸出微微顫抖的兔掌。</p><p>「你好哪...」不發惡的蕭噔噔聲音又變回甜甜、糯糯的。</p><p>他們交握時，啾啾心底一陣激動，那堅硬的羊蹄摸起來好有安全感(?)哦。</p><p> </p><p>「你為什麼來我家了?」</p><p>啾啾看這羊兒的眼底就是一潭掩不住的蒼涼，剛才甫醒來就這樣戒備，差點用鋒利的羊蹄替自己「喀嚓」打上幾只羊印。</p><p>他一定經歷了不少磨鍊，還可能給狼追捕過。</p><p>總而言之，就是一只「有過去」的小羊，令方啾啾很是心疼。</p><p> </p><p>「我以前是只混混羊，後來給龜長老拎去聽訓了，他要我寄住在方家一段時間才給我回家。」</p><p>蕭噔噔清澈的目光有傷痛，讓單純的啾啾快流淚了。</p><p>「那我們以後互相照顧吧。」</p><p> </p><p>蕭噔噔好像第一次聽到有動物跟他說這樣友善的話，也裝不了堅強，滑下兩行淚痕。</p><p>他用羊蹄把不像男子漢的淚抹走，但眼淚滑得更急，把鬆軟的羊毛都打濕了。</p><p>「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚...嗚嗚...」</p><p> </p><p>方啾啾大驚失色，奔過去一把抱住顫抖的身軀。「別哭啊...」</p><p>蕭家噔噔哭得更肆意，兩手環住啾啾溫暖的身軀，哭得那個叫悽涼。</p><p>淚水狂奔，好像受過多大的委屈似的。</p><p> </p><p>「你在這裡會幸福的。」方啾啾保證，微笑。</p><p>蕭噔噔點點頭，又投入的繼續哭啊哭。</p><p> </p><p>數十分鐘之後，他仍在哭。</p><p> </p><p>一小時後，他仍在哭。</p><p> </p><p>「你再哭下去，我都想哭了。」</p><p>方啾啾的眼眸泛紅，看著懷中的噔噔繼續灑淚，害得他也很想哭哦。</p><p>胸口有點疼。</p><p> </p><p>「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚...方先生...你對我真好...」</p><p>蕭噔噔狂哭。</p><p> </p><p>「叫我啾啾就好了。」</p><p>蕭噔噔深受感動，喊出來「啾啾...」</p><p>方啾啾聽到他把自己的名字念得字正腔圓，心下一動，把蕭小羊抱得更緊。</p><p>那又厚又鬆的羊毛果然很好摸，不像自己的毛都短短的。</p><p> </p><p>「噔噔...」</p><p>「啾啾...」</p><p>「噔噔...」</p><p> </p><p>他們一直樂此不彼的叫著對方的名字。</p><p>直到方爸媽回來，他們仍是互相摟著在睡夢中流著口水、不捨的叫喚...</p><p> </p><p>「啊嚇!?」</p><p>方媽媽不敢踏入溫馨的小木屋中，要靠勇敢的方爸扶持才能回到客廳。</p><p>因為兩只小動物像中了邪，不斷在夢中喃喃自語的畫面確實非常詭異。</p><p> </p><p>後來方媽媽適應了他們的離奇舉動，微微笑，抽起床上的被子覆在他們身上。</p><p>靜望他倆互相取暖睡得香甜打呼的模樣，看來以後會相處得非常好呢。</p><p> </p><p>兩小動物午覺醒來後一起吃遲來的午餐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「咯吱、咯咯咯咯吱」</p><p>蕭噔噔泛著紅潤光澤的圓眼，不自覺盯著對面雙手捧著一小束嫩草在吃的方啾啾(他應該很遵守餐桌禮儀，每次只拿很小一束)。他覺得他吃東西的時候有很滑稽、接近可愛的感覺，認真的微瞇起眼睛、成了彎曲弧度，柔軟的掌心握著幾根草，唇的嫩肉兒和小兔牙一抖一抖的顫動，咯咯咯發出很微少的聲音把綠草給細膩的嚼碎、吞下。</p><p>小巧圓潤的喉頭滑動幾下，再微笑著吃另一根草。</p><p>有時候又像覺得很滿足的哆嗦一下，梳得很整齊的頭毛跟著輕輕飄彈。</p><p>可能因為方爸爸是搞樂團的，啾啾連吃東西都有節奏。</p><p>「咯咯、咯咯吱...」吃得清蒸雜草好像天下美味一樣。</p><p>不知道是不是所有兔子都像他這樣吃草，還是只有方啾啾的食相如此。</p><p> </p><p>方啾啾伸出粉紅舌頭把嘴旁的草屑都舔去，抬眼才發現蕭噔噔那雙漂亮又水汪汪的眼睛盯著自己看，感到很不好意思，臉龐蒸紅了。「你、你不吃嗎?」</p><p>他的心跳仍是得很快、很快，找天要去見貓頭鷹醫生。</p><p>偷瞄向蕭噔噔的碟子，那盤紅燒雜草都沒有動過...嗚，他剛才心亂如麻的把草都燒壞了，焦黑一團，用夾子挾起的時候都炭化得脆碎，差點要用湯勺把黑色草碎勺起來，噔噔可能(?)看出來了，所以不想吃吧。哎呀，好丟臉。</p><p>「吃啊吃啊。」</p><p>蕭噔噔一個激靈回了神，尷尬的噘起唇，胡亂抓了一把眼前據說是「紅燒雜草」的炭粉，可是一扒上來，那焦黑的粉未就跟他的黑蹄子無分你我了，完全不知該怎麼「吃」。</p><p>「呃.....」蕭小羊呆掉了。</p><p>方啾啾快憑空蒸發掉，臉紅得像猴子屁股(他有偷看過)，「騰」一聲彈跳起來，把旁邊收拾年貨的爸媽都嚇一跳。「別、別吃了。」</p><p>他伸出兔掌，快速的抓過那碟炭灰，跟自己的那碟調換，「吃這個吧。」</p><p>人家頭一天來自己家就要吃這些焦炭，晚上一定會委屈得躲被窩中哭哭的。</p><p> </p><p>小羊呆看著眼前一碟淡而無味的草，點點頭，勇敢的伸出手去抓一根，張大嘴兒啊一聲含在口中。</p><p>「嗯...」他的臉皺得像吃了酸梅乾般難看，眼口鼻都堆一起了。</p><p>好、好難吃，草腥味好重......噁、想吐...</p><p>他不知道剛才為什麼啾啾吃得那麼享受。</p><p> </p><p>「...很難吃嗎?」方啾啾委屈得眼光泛濕。</p><p>不可能的，爸媽和鄰居都讚他把草蒸得那麼香軟，是只百年難得一見廚藝超卓的兔子啊。</p><p>羊兒不忍心看友善的啾啾傷心，囫圇吞下那根泛苦的草根，不明白自己為什麼接受不來。</p><p>我明明是只流著純正綿羊血統的綿羊哇，怎麼可能不吃草!!?</p><p>噔噔不甘心，再亂抓一把草塞入口中，嚼啊嚼啊嚼......</p><p> </p><p>方啾啾見證著小羊的臉色由紅轉青、由青轉紫。</p><p>草團在嘴中嚼了幾分鐘都沒能吞下去，一道透明草汁從嘴角滑下...</p><p> </p><p>蕭噔噔眼睛翻白，忽然用羊蹄掩住漲鼓鼓的嘴，啪踏啪踏衝出門口，摔開小木門。</p><p>「噗!!」</p><p>奔到欄杆處已忍不下胃部翻騰的衝動，小嘴一張，哇啦哇啦把嘴中那團綠黃東西都向下噴灑而出。</p><p> </p><p>「啊啊啊呀喂!!!」</p><p>屋簷下方突然傳來一陣殺豬般叫喊，一邊扭動著腰一邊唱歌一邊用腳踏節拍一邊甩著袋子一邊嚼著草(真忙啊)的羅小豬被天降的嘔吐物灑中，渾身污穢不堪的往上瞪，連舞都沒時間跳了。</p><p>怒吼「喂!!你這只悶騷兔搞什麼啊!?」</p><p> </p><p>他往上看，原來不是方家的悶騷兔在搞鬼。</p><p>晨光下一只臉色慘綠、可憐楚楚的羊兒正虛弱的跪在陽台上。</p><p>「叮咚!!」心中閃出光燦燦的亮芒，羅小豬的忽然怒氣全消，一股英雄氣滿溢心間。</p><p>「美小羊，你怎麼了~?」</p><p>肯定是上天安排這場烏龍，要他跟這可愛又靈動的小羊來場命運性的相遇。</p><p> </p><p>蕭噔噔擺著小羊蹄，氣喘噓噓「對不...起...」</p><p>羅小豬奔上階梯，把軟綿綿的羊兒扶起來，諂媚的眨眼道「不要緊，多灑幾次我也不會生氣的。」</p><p>他的一雙鳳眼(?)極速眨啊眨啊，發放一百萬瓦電力電昏小綿羊，要他暈頭轉向。</p><p> </p><p>蕭噔噔啞然，嚴重懷疑這小豬眼晴有抽搐的毛病，真可憐。</p><p>他靠著扶持站起來，「謝謝你。」</p><p>甜甜的聲音聽得豬兒也心思蕩漾起來了。</p><p>「我原來在吃草的，不知道為什麼吃不了......」</p><p>真奇怪呀。</p><p> </p><p>「是不是那只又瘦弱又近視又悶葫蘆又沒有閏女願意嫁的方小兔把什麼東西摻入食物中，欺負你了?告訴我羅帥豬，我替你出頭!」</p><p>羅小豬拍拍胸口，一副「萬大事包在我身上」的氣概!</p><p> </p><p>「嗚呃...」</p><p>從屋裡擔心的奔出來的方啾啾正好聽畢全句，用兔掌掩嘴，傷心嗚咽，一滴晶瑩剔透的眼淚從紅通通的眼晴流下，很快被兔毛吸收去。</p><p> </p><p>「呯嗙!!!」</p><p>羅小豬很離奇的被揪高狠壓在欄杆上，豬屁股壓上了一條紅痕，胖腿凌空踢啊踢的。「嗄、喂!?」</p><p>蕭噔噔忽然變了臉，用非常兇狠的目光銳利的瞪向羅小豬，完全是黑道老大說話的口吻，陰森森的警告，「你說話小心點。」</p><p>雖然一只可愛度爆標的小羊用盡全力來發惡、耍狠是違和的，但羅小豬也沒有白目到把狠瞪誤解為深情的凝視。</p><p>而且一只小羊哪來這樣大的力量啊??真恐怖!</p><p> </p><p>「吶，知道啦，先放開我啦!!」</p><p>羅小豬不甘不願的求饒。</p><p>脖子的力度一鬆，他跌坐在地上。</p><p> </p><p>「喂，方啾，這只小羊到底哪來的哇!?」</p><p>雖然長得很順眼可是瘋瘋的耶。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯...」</p><p>方啾啾嚇得淚也流不了，一時答不出來。</p><p>目前為止，他所知道的蕭噔噔是曾經混黑、不吃草、力大無窮、疑似羊格分裂的神秘小羊。</p><p> </p><p>(坑)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>